The practice of Anesthesia is rapidly expanding beyond the boundaries of the operating room. Increasingly, anesthesiologists are taking a roles is critical care, the management of pain, rapid response to inpatient emergencies, in addition to clinical and basic science research. Rapidly changing healthcare environments require that the next generation of leaders in anesthesia be broadly trained, both clinically and in basic and translational science. The goals of this post-doctoral training program are to provide young scientists with outstanding experiences in basic and translational research arenas. The primary focus of the program will be to train the next generation of physician scholars (those having MD or MD/PhD degrees). This program will fund 2 fellows per year for 2 years, meaning 4 funded slots per year. We envision four tracks for research training, each of which will draw on outstanding expertise at Yale, both within the Department of Anesthesia, and in other programs in the Medical Center and the University. The Vascular Biology track will leverage trainers within Anesthesia, in conjunction with the well-established and interdisciplinary Vascular Biology and Therapeutics (VBT) program at Yale. The Biology of Inflammation/Immunity track will involve trainers from the Department of Immunobiology and from the Human Translational Immunology, both of which include world-class investigators. The Bioengineering track will include investigators from Anesthesia, as well as the Bioengineering Department and outstanding groups in Diagnostic Imaging. The fourth track, Clinical Research, will also leverage training resources within the Department, as well as the recently-awarded CTSA program at Yale. To further advance the training of physician scientists, and independent of this T32 application, we have recently established a Resident Scholars Program (RSP). The RSP is funded entirely by the Anesthesia department, and provides intensive mentoring in research during the 3 years of anesthesia residency. We anticipate that many of these highly select residents in the RSP will be excellent candidates for enrollment in this T32 post-doctoral training program upon completion of their residency. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This grant will fund advanced research training for clinical anesthesiologists, in both basic science and in clinically oriented research. By providing outstanding training to practicing physicians, we are improving the delivery and advancement of healthcare nationwide, because these trained physicians will drive the development of new therapies and improved ways of caring for patients.